TITANIC
by Vampire-Dei
Summary: Dos corazones han sido separados por la carencias de recuerdos ,pero hay un encuentro en el crucero espacial titanic ,aunque talvez sea tambien su fin...


TITACNIC

TITANIC

TITACNIC

(planet survival)

"TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE"

Era un día normal en la colonia una pareja de novios (Kaoru y Luna )regresaba de almorzar y tomaron un taxi ya que estaba anocheciendo ,pero lo que no previeron es que un auto que estaba por detrás de ellos y para su sorpresa era seguida de policías ,el carro de atrás tenia dos ladrones interplanetarios que acababan de hacer de las suyas y se encontraba huyendo .Pero el auto de los ladrones comenzó a embestirlos con fuerza tanto que volco el taxi provocando un choque múltiple dando una dos vueltas de campanas el taxi cae con los tres pasajeros inconcientes y el otro carro volcado con los ladrones lamentablemente muertos .Lo siguiente que se oye es la sirena de la ambulancia .

Una mujer algo mayor de unos 35 años entraba apresurada al hospital siendo seguida de un hombre alto castaño rojizo los dos se dirigieron donde una enfermera preguntando por los jóvenes que acababan de llegar .La enfermera los dirigió a una habitación donde vieron a sus amigos .Inés la madre de Kaoru camino con furia donde se encontraba Luna quien acababa de despertar.

Inés: Mira lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, bastarda.

Le dio una bofetada unas enfermeras y Bell trataron de calmarla .Luna solo poso su mano en su mejilla que permanecía con tenue color rojo por lo ocurrido, alparecer no entendía lo que pasaba .Luego entro el doctor

Doctor: Que pasa aquí.

Enfermera: Nada doctor solo un inconveniente.

Inés: Doctor, como esta mi hijo?

Bell: y como esta luna?

Doctor: Verán talvez ellos no los recuerden, sufrieron varios golpes en la cabeza provocándoles amnesia permanente.

Bell: Permanente dijo?

Inés volteo a ver a Luna con la misma mirada de odio para gritarle: Lo sabia, sabia que te tenia que alejar de el ¡¡.- la tomo del cuello ahora entraron guardias separándola.

Inés: Doctor quiero que lleve a mi hijo a otra sala de inmediato antes que despierte, me escucho??

Doctor: Ah…si como usted diga.

Después ella se acerco a Kaoru y Bell a Luna que miraba la situación sin entender nada pero decidió hablar.

Luna: Disculpen pero quienes son?

Inés pensó que tal vez esta vez los podía separar para siempre de esa chica y con ayuda de Bell lo lograría.

Inés: Hola yo soy Inés y el es tu novio Bell.

Bell: Novio?

Bell entendió el mensaje y prosiguió ya que en el fondo quería que Luna lo amara y ese momento seria la oportunidad perfecta.

Luna: Así, y por que me golpeo??

Bell. Pues veraz ella tenia su hijo pero acaba de morir (que cerebro de hormiga ò-ó)

Luna: Lo lamento.

Inés: Olvídalo y lo hice por que creí que tu tenias algo que ver jajaja

Luna no comprendía pero sentía que atrás de esa señora estaba las respuestas. Por su cuenta Kaoru fue despertándose pero su madre al darse cuenta se lo llevo a otra sala. (Que maldita¡¡)

Y pasaron algunos cuantos años después del accidente cada uno de los dos jóvenes volvía hacer su vida normal .Bell le había pedido a Luna su mano pero ella no estaba muy segura de lo que senti por el por lo que respondió "por ahora no Bell" ella había estado estoa últimos días ha estado soñando con un joven castaño que aparece junto a ella tomándola de la mano. En cambio Kaoru cuya madre se lo había llevado a otra colonia (cual no se) el esta comprometido por culpa de su madre que lo obliga a casarse con una chica llamada Ross que conoció en la academia espacial (no me maten), el no tenia que pensarlo dos veces para saber que no la amaba pero siente algo de afecto por ella, lo único que le extraña es que en algunos momentos viene a su mente una chica desconocida de cabello naranja con una gran sonrisa. Mientras tanto un barco era estrenado vendiendo boletos para diferentes clases sociales.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

AHORA DOS CORAZONES CONFUNDIDOS POR LA CARENCIA DE RECUERDOS. QUE TAL VUELVO A AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME APOLLARON Y DIERON SUS IDEAS.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PROXIMO CAP: "INVITACION"

AUTORA :ANTONELLA


End file.
